


【双枪（四五四）】血族番外·未定名1-3

by Rubybook



Category: Fate stay night/Fate Zero
Genre: Fate, M/M, wlancer, 四五, 血族
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubybook/pseuds/Rubybook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>血族番外</p>
            </blockquote>





	【双枪（四五四）】血族番外·未定名1-3

**Author's Note:**

> 3P警告，随时翻船（？）

金发血族窝在起居室的真皮沙发上，完全放松的身体将柔软的沙发压出一个清晰的凹陷。  
他对面的黑发血族临危正坐着，一双金眼里闪着不肯屈服的神色。然而他对面的那个也同样一脸不开心的模样。  
自从那一天“宣战”开始，库丘林城堡“艾明马洽”的新主人和领地总管一直处于张弩拔剑的状态，而领主大人睁一只眼闭一只眼的放纵让整个领地最近都没怎么平静过。  
直到四天前，两名血族之间的交战从彼此试探的战斗升级成没有留手的厮杀，而结果就是九代的迪卢姆多即使拥有高超的武技和秘法，对曾经是神眷之子又是七代血族的费迪亚得也没有任何取胜的可能而惨败下地。  
总算是最后一刻费迪亚得刹住了手没有直接捅穿迪卢姆多的心脏又或者砍下他的脑袋，但几乎致命的伤势还是让黑发血族在床上躺了好几天——即使有库丘林的照顾也没有让迪卢姆多更快的恢复。  
毕竟和黑发血族自己一样，费迪亚得的身体里也混合着血族不该有的力量，堪称血族的天敌。

如果说迪卢姆多的气色不好是因为重伤初愈，那么费迪亚得的一脸不爽源于库丘林在稳定了迪卢姆多的伤势之后对他的嘲讽。  
蓝发血族挑着眉，赤色的眼睛中看不出是嘲笑还仅仅只是普通的笑容，“作为七代击败一名九代就值得你露出这样的表情吗，挚友。”  
只是一句话就将费迪亚得被迪卢姆多挑起的怒火浇熄，但是金发血族也没法在库丘林面前承认自己只是一时的热血上头。  
当谈，库丘林并没有对自己的挚友兼后裔做出什么惩罚，他相信对于心高气傲的费迪亚得来说，自己的那句话就已经有足够的效果。  
事实上也正是如此，在黑发血族痊愈之后，两人之间的战争从直接动手变质成了犹如冷战一般的局面。

“……”费迪亚得用一根手指支着脸侧，看着迪卢姆多抿着嘴唇一语不发的模样，突然发现如果拼耐性的话，自己大约完全赢不过这个黑发的年轻血族。  
幸好他们定下的赌约和耐性无关。如果不是揪着库丘林的领子这种方式绝对没有什么用处的话，费迪亚得倒想直接摇出一个答案来。  
“这样下去没个结果。”黑发血族终于打破沉默，说出这几天来在费迪亚得面前的第一句话。  
“我以为你会借着那家伙的发话找回场子，结果你居然和我对着坐了两天？”  
“只是这次而已。”黑发血族丢下这句话，似乎觉得自己该说的已经说过了，于是又闭上了嘴。  
留给对方一串省略号之后，费迪亚得从沙发上爬了起来。  
“好吧，我同意你，这样下去没个结果。”金发血族向前走了几步，双手撑在迪卢姆多坐的椅子的扶手上，微微向前倾斜了身体，碧蓝的眼睛中弥漫着“恶作剧”的前兆。  
“既然胜负的关键明明是那家伙，我们两个打什么呢——干脆交给那家伙自己判断吧~”  
“判断我们两个谁能更满足他。”

黑发血族愣了那么几秒。  
在那几秒钟里，他正在努力的消化刚才听到的那句话的意思，然后迪卢姆多就将自己的消化结果说了出来。  
“你的意思是，我们一起和库丘林上床？”  
黑发血族过于直白的说法让费迪亚得一口红酒没有咽下去全都便宜了地毯，在金发血族漫长的生涯里也遇到过各式各样的俊男美女各种性格的对手，但是没有一个有眼前的这么难缠。  
费迪亚得都不知道应该说这位究竟是正直还是天然黑，或者只是死脑筋的家伙最难搞定。  
不过既然对方都直接说了出来了，金发血族就更没有撤回前言的必要。  
“不敢接受吗？”  
那双金眼的底下似乎燃起了什么，迪卢姆多扬了扬下颚，“我从不拒绝任何挑战。”  
===========

库丘林挑着眉看着站在自己卧室里的费迪亚得，鲜红的眼中露出“觉得有趣”的神色。  
这是个游戏，所以库丘林准许了自己后裔的提议。  
布鲁赫家族的金发血族的大概肖想这个时刻有一阵子了，所以他早就准备好了道具。  
封魔布编织出的布条不仅会阻隔住视线，还能在一定程度上封闭血族灵敏的感知——不这样这个游戏难以进行下去。  
反正在自己的城堡内这种时刻库丘林不需要保持自己优异的感知，只需要享受这场游戏。不过在被蒙蔽视线之前，库丘林从呼吸声中判断出房间内不止一个人。  
蓝发血族并不紧张，未知在游戏中也是一种乐趣，即使他现在的感知就像个普通人类一样，周围能感觉到的只有黑暗。  
库丘林让自己停驻在这样的黑暗中，直到一双手掌捧上他的脸颊。  
封闭的视线和感知让触觉更加敏感，滑腻舌尖掠过嘴唇的感觉被放大，撩拨着他属于欢愉部分的神经。

在舌尖撬开他的嘴唇与他缠吻的时候，他分辨出了对方的气息。  
“哦……费迪亚得，你还是忍不住抢了第一个吗？”他的发音并不清晰，断断续续的单词从偶尔得到喘息机会的嘴唇里溜出，比起调侃更接近喘息。  
“因为是你。”金发的布鲁赫含糊地回答道，他开始想转移那个吻，他想要的比吻更多一点。  
但是他的企图被一只手打断了。  
从黑暗中伸出的结实手臂越过库丘林的肩头，将蓝发血族扯向后方。  
库丘林稳稳地落进一个结实的怀抱里，他听见了对方同样熟悉的声音——他甚至能脑补出黑发的羲太族冷着脸但在心里咬牙切齿的模样。  
“他是我的，费迪亚得。”

库丘林忍不住笑出了声，“我亲爱的迪尔，你这句话听起来真是太孩子气。”  
黑发的羲太没有回答，但缠在他身上的双臂更加用力，而后蓝发血族的耳边传来一声轻轻的“哼”。  
库丘林笑得更畅快了一些，但是很快被另一张嘴堵住了嘴唇。  
金发的布鲁赫对于自己被忽略掉这一点异常不快，而这种不快被他直接表现在肢体接触之上。  
灵活的舌尖撬开库丘林的嘴唇擒住舌尖，纠缠在一起的舌头摩擦着，发出轻微的水声。  
金发的布鲁赫和库丘林曾经相处过很长时间，他清楚对方的喜好，他们曾经很擅长用自己的节奏去满足对方，即使数百年的分别也不会让他忘记如何在床笫之间取悦对方。  
费迪亚得正是因此才提出之前的赌约。毕竟那个年轻的羲太族和库丘林相处的时间对于几乎无尽生命来说不过一瞬。  
相信对方很快就会明白自己决断的错误。

当然黑发的羲太清楚对方在打什么主意。  
他没有去争夺库丘林的嘴唇——迪卢姆多将目标转移到库丘林的后颈。  
或许对方很熟悉他怀中的男人，但前骑士领主同样明白自己所知道的都是怀中之人的教导，为了取悦对方而学会的技巧。  
从一开始他就没讨厌过学习那些，因为取悦对方的同时自己也同样愉悦。  
只不过没想到现在却派上了用场。  
——他确定那个金发的布鲁赫不会比他更了解库丘林喜欢什么。

库丘林感觉到脖子后面有些微微的瘙痒。  
舌尖舔过肌肤的触感从发圈后一直延伸到发根。  
酥酥麻麻的感觉让他把注意力从前面的吻转了相当一部分到黑发血族的身上。  
库丘林轻易分辨出一起攀上脖子的还有迪卢木多的手指。  
修长的手指从后颈攀上他扎起的长发挑开束发的金箍，随后细密的亲吻顺着散落的发丝一起滑下，落在光裸的脊背上。  
柔软的舌尖舔舐过脊柱外皮肤的感觉让库丘林忍不住颤抖了一下，他的反应也落入了前面的费迪亚得的眼里。  
金发的布鲁赫不可察觉地皱了一下眉头，然后抬起头越过库丘林的肩膀。  
他眯起了眼睛，因为他的确在迪卢姆多的眼中看到了挑衅的神色。

蓝发血族向后仰起头。  
迪卢姆多的嘴唇贴在他拉伸的颈侧，犬齿轻轻噬咬着白得有些透明的肌肤。  
舌尖上能感觉到血管跳动的频率，库丘林的血液中蕴含的力量对黑发的羲太来说无疑是一种致命的诱惑。  
无论生前是怎样的存在，一旦被转化为血族，血液的本能就占据了上风。或许以前的迪卢姆多·奥迪那还能抑制自己的种种冲动，但他明确地知道对于他怀中的那位大人，他必须学会抛弃掉那些“自我约束”。  
所以，他现在还忍耐着没有直接咬穿血管，也只是因为他觉得还没有到那个时间。

他无法将今天的这场性爱和过去视同一样。  
这是战场，而胜利者所能得到的战利品却不能确定。  
也许是两人之间的那一位的青睐，又或者被好好的教训一顿——但黑发的羲太早已将这些顾虑抛之脑后。  
当他的双臂拥抱住库丘林的时候——他就明白自己根本不会接受“和人分享这个人”的可能性，至少，不能在他面前。  
迪卢姆多的手指按在库丘林的胸口。血族没有心跳，却有微微的温度。在他手掌下起伏的胸膛不是因为需要呼吸，而是因为兴奋。  
包含期待的兴奋。

眼前的符文布完全遮蔽了视线，感知也被压制在正常人类的范畴。  
但库丘林却觉得自己的触觉非但没有被阻隔，甚至变得更加敏锐。这或许是错觉，不过蓝发血族觉得这样的错觉也不错。  
至少他数千年的人生中这样被封闭了感知的经验少之又少，偶尔放纵后裔的胡闹似乎也会有点收获。  
符文布下的赤眼微眯着，他能感觉到黑发的羲太依然认真而执着的亲吻，但是他打赌费迪亚得已经忍耐不了多久了。  
他金发的挚友兼后裔一向不是一个擅长忍耐的人，就算在床上也是一样。  
那家伙更喜欢满足自己的同时顺便取悦他，从他们最初一次开始就没改变过。  
费迪亚得的本质是掌控者，但库丘林自己更是如此。  
不知道他新中意的黑发羲太已经发出了挑衅，蓝发血族决定做些让金发的布鲁赫暴发得更快的事情。

库丘林伸展着自己的身体。  
曲起的腿向前伸展，虽然上衣已经不翼而飞，但宽松的长裤依然套在他的身上。  
不过脚上的袜子早在他躺上床的时候就被扯到了一边，随着蓝发血族伸展自己的身体，费迪亚得不得不后退了一些。  
然后他就发现库丘林的脚趾正好压上了他的胯间。  
只是瞟了一眼对方脸上的笑容费迪亚得就知道蓝发血族一定是故意的。  
顽皮的脚趾隔着布料搔弄着半勃起的肉刃，蓝发血族控制力道的本事几乎与生俱来。  
中间偶尔两次失误也只是因为迪卢姆多的手指和嘴唇袭击上了库丘林的敏感点，而黑发的羲太现在的位置也能看到库丘林正在玩火的举动。

金色的眼微微眯了起来。  
迪卢姆多试图将自己的不悦传达给蓝发血族，只是那样的举动对于封闭了视线的蓝发血族来说并不能察觉。  
在他对面享受着库丘林的服务的金发布鲁赫扯起一个嚣张的笑容，费迪亚得拉起库丘林的另一条腿，用手指摩挲过脚面。  
库丘林打了一个颤，柔软的蓝色发丝摩擦过迪卢姆多蜜色的肌肤，黑发的羲太也跟着轻轻哆嗦了一下。  
不是因为痒，而是因为一瞬间窜过身体的欲望。  
金发的布鲁赫没有忽略迪卢姆多的反应，他的嘴唇贴上了库丘林的脚踝，然后沿着小腿的曲线向上吻去。

但是亲吻在大腿根部戛然而止。  
蓝发血族的鼻音中包含了渴求的轻哼，他的分身被迪卢姆多用手掌包裹着。灵活的手指犹如在抚弄管风琴的琴键，而冲口而出的呻吟在黑发血族听来就像风琴的共鸣。  
费迪亚得撇了撇嘴角。  
他的第一目的地被黑发的羲太抢先占领，这让他不得不改变策略。  
湿滑的吻重新印上腿根，在白皙的肌肤上留下一个清晰的记号。  
过重的啃咬让费迪亚得挨了一脚，金发的布鲁赫有些可惜的看着没有咬出血的吻痕。  
作为后裔他不可能吸取库丘林的血，不过他有的是手段让对方和他一起陷入欲望的海洋。

金发的布鲁赫伸出手，将沉醉在迪卢姆多抚摸中的蓝发血族的双腿架了起来。  
抬高双腿的同时也抬高了库丘林的腰，蓝发血族依在黑发羲太怀里的身体下滑了一些，迪卢姆多不得不调整了姿势。  
犹如呼吸一般收缩的后穴暴露在费迪亚得的面前。在略显苍白的肤色中收紧的皱褶泛出轻微的血色。  
金发的布鲁赫舔了舔嘴唇——他并没有使用任何润滑措施，而是直接将自己已经有些发疼的肉刃解放出来，然后顶在了后穴之上。

费迪亚得能感觉到库丘林没有阻止他的意思，他缓慢地破开了自然紧缩的穴口，一点一点地将肉刃顶入蓝发血族的体内。  
最初推进的时候有些艰难，虽然蓝发血族没有抗拒费迪亚得有些粗暴的做法，但黑发的羲太还是敏锐地从略微僵硬的身体上察觉了那一点。  
迪卢姆多抬起头瞟向费迪亚得，但金发的布鲁赫显然注意力已经不想从蓝发血族的身上转移。  
迪卢姆多松开了正在抚慰的分身，他双手环住库丘林的胸口，将下滑的身体往自己怀里抬了抬。  
库丘林顺势将头靠在迪卢姆多的肩膀上，带上了温度的呼吸刺激着黑发血族冰冷的耳垂。  
费迪亚得已经完全埋入了库丘林的后穴，因为粗暴的推进而收缩的甬道内壁紧紧纠缠着鼓胀的肉刃，而迪卢姆多的举动让费迪亚得不由自主地滑出了一些。  
费迪亚得舔了一下嘴唇，将自己重新塞回蓝发血族的体内。

破碎的呻吟冲出抿起的嘴唇，微张的唇齿咬上黑发羲太的耳垂。  
尖锐的犬牙刺破了柔软的肌肤，沁出的血珠滴落在舌尖之上。犹如蜂蜜一般甜腻的血液滑过舌面，撩得库丘林更是口干舌燥。  
遮挡在符文布下的双眼微微睁开，触目所及依然是一片黑暗。四周传来三人交错的呼吸声，库丘林又舔了一下迪卢姆多的耳垂，然后将一声呻吟送入对方的耳中。  
他并非故意，只是费迪亚得的手指缠上了他的分身，配合着抽送的频率玩弄着半醒的器官。  
带着粗糙的大拇指压住分身的顶端，在顶入最深的时候费迪亚得会故意磨蹭一下敏感的顶端。  
蓝发血族敏感的身体随着对方的节奏轻轻颤抖，摩擦着迪卢姆多的身体。

黑发的羲太微不可闻的叹了口气。  
他不喜欢库丘林沉醉在费迪亚得技巧中的举动，但是打断对方的快感这种事情也不是金眼的血族能够做出的。  
现在继续撩拨库丘林的敏感点只能算作帮对方助攻，而不是胜过对方一筹，不过黑发的羲太明白自己还有扳回一城的机会。  
他低下头，柔软的舌舔上蓝发血族的颈侧。  
他已经瞄准这块地方很久了，而现在正是时候。

微微伸长的犬齿刺破颈部动脉外，没有温度的血液在漫入口中的时候突然温暖起来。  
金色的眼眯成了一条缝隙，迪卢姆多吞咽下第一口鲜血的同时，比任何做爱都刺激的快感在两人的身体中席卷而过。  
库丘林伸手扯下了蒙住眼睛的布条，赤色的双眼中倒映出自己卧室天花板的颜色。  
后穴被填满、G点被攻击产生的快感和被吸血引发的情欲迅速搅在一起，他的感知有些混乱，理智似乎面临当机的边缘，而本能催促着他化身为欲望的野兽。  
虽然失血却变得异样红润的双唇张开着，漂亮的喉结随着吞咽空气的动作上下蠕动——刚刚结束了自己的吸血行为的迪卢姆多看到的就是这样一幕。  
他将染上血液的嘴唇贴上库丘林的喉结轻柔地啃咬，酥麻的感觉变成了刺激快感的最后一根稻草。  
费迪亚得感觉自己手掌握住的地方变得湿润，有力的搏动顺着手指传给他的感知，然后洒落的液体和直接绞紧的后穴都代表同样的一件事情。  
——被他和迪卢姆多夹在中间的蓝发血族已经攀上了一次高峰。

绞紧着他的后穴并没有丝毫松动。  
内壁带着想要绞断凶器的力道，却又因为柔软的本质而变成另类的刺激。  
抽送变得有些吃力，但每一次进出都会引发难以形容的快感。费迪亚得觉得自己一定是怀念这句身躯太久了，才会在这种程度的攻势下缴械投降。  
但事实就是没用多久金发的布鲁赫就在一次深深得地插入之后达到了顶峰。  
白浊的液体射入已经柔软得不像身体一部分的后穴，然后顺着他抽出的动作滑出还未闭合的穴口。  
翻开的穴口呈现出充血的深粉红，费迪亚得舔了舔嘴唇，他觉得自己还能再来一次，但是库丘林已经被迪卢姆多打横抱了起来换了一个方向。  
黑发的羲太用眼神警告着想要破坏规则的金发布鲁赫，现在是他的时间了。


End file.
